Makafushigi Adventure!
, conocido popularmente como "La Fantástica Aventura", es el tema de apertura de Dragon Ball, fue compuesto por Takeshi Ike (música) y Yuriko Mori (letra), con arreglos por Kōhei Tanaka e interpretado por Hiroki Takahashi. A partir del episodio 102 cambian detalles del vídeo. En Latinoamérica es interpretada por Luis de Lille con coros de su hermana Marisa, y es adaptada y dirigida musicalmente por Loretta Santini. Letras A continuación se muestran algunas adaptaciones de la letra de este opening en otros doblajes, no la traducción literal de la original. Latinoamérica (Definitiva) = ¡Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón! Es el secreto más estremecedor. ¡Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón! Un milagro increíble se esconde ahí... ¡La fantástica aventura va a empezar!, éste mundo es una gran isla del tesoro. Un amor late ardiente en mi pecho hoy, son tan diversos los sueños de cada quien. En algún lugar de la Tierra brillan para mí. Vamos, muchachos, vamos a luchar, contra los temibles monstruos a pelear. En la Nube Voladora vamos hoy a viajar. A intentar la gloria alcanzar, a intentar el cielo conquistar, un grandioso viaje empezará. Hoy es la oportunidad, ¡lucha hasta el final! ¡Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón! el desafío más grande que enfrentarás. ¡Vamos atrapar las esferas del dragón! el más grande tesoro se esconde ahí... ¡La fantástica aventura va a empezar! ¡mágica y sin igual oportunidad! Con todo su cuerpo lleno de valor, una sonrisa y mucha decisión, Goku es un contrincante inocente, más con mucho poder. Siempre dispuesto a defender el bien con su impresionante Kame Hame Ha. No existe ningún enemigo que él no pueda vencer. Lo asombroso intentar y lograr, por un arcoíris vamos a cruzar. Hacia una aventura volar, ¡los maravillosos sueños se hacen realidad! ¡Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón! es el secreto más estremecedor. ¡Vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón! un milagro increíble se esconde ahí... ¡La fantástica aventura va a empezar! éste mundo es una gran isla del tesoro. ¡Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón! el desafío más grande que enfrentarás. ¡Vamos atrapar las esferas del dragón! el más grande tesoro se esconde ahí... ¡La fantástica aventura va a empezar! ¡mágica y sin igual oportunidad! |-| España= Vamos con afán, todos a la vez, a buscar con ahínco la bola dragón. Sin duda será, convencido estoy, una aventura grande llena de emoción. Éste mundo es una isla sin par, donde hay escondido, un tesoro en él... Hoy un sueño multicolor, brilla fuerte en mi corazón como el sol entre las nubes, con todo su gran esplendor. La aventura empieza ahora, ¡vamos pues allá, allá, allá, allá, allá! Andaremos en mil caminos, en pos de la bola hallar surcaremos los mares y los aires, con toda nuestra ilusión. la bola de dragón será al fin nuestra. Intentémoslo con valor, unidos a Goku no hay que temer. Pues mis golpes y Kame-Hames a todos respeto infunde, ya lo vais a ver. Vamos con afán, todos a la vez, a buscar con ahínco la bola dragón. Sin duda será, convencido estoy, una aventura grande llena de emoción. Este mundo es una isla sin par, donde hay escondido, un tesoro en él... |-| Original (Kanji)= 掴もうぜ!DRAGON BALL 世界で一等　スリルな秘密 探そうぜ!DRAGON BALL 世界で一等　愉快な奇跡 この世は　でっかい宝島 そうさ今こそAdventure! 胸わくわくの愛がぎっしり 色取り取りの夢がどっさり この世の何処かで　光ってる 其奴見つけに　行こうぜBoy 妖怪変化も打っ飛ばし 雲のマシンで　今日も飛ぶのさ Let's try, try, try　摩訶不思議 空を駆け抜け　山を越え Let's fly, fly, fly　大冒険 不思議な旅が　始まるぜ 手に入れろ!DRAGON BALL 世界で一等　手強いチャンス 追い掛けろ!DRAGON BALL 世界で一等　いかした物語（Drama） この世は　でっかい宝島 そうさ今こそアAdventure! 体一杯勇気びっしり 瞳一杯笑顔にっこり 悟空は無邪気な　挑戦者 だけどパワーは　半端じゃないぜ ジャン拳パンチに　かめはめ波 どんな敵でも　叶いはしない Let's try, try, try　摩訶不思議 虹のブリッジ　潜り抜け Let's fly, fly, fly　大冒険 不思議な夢を見に行こう 掴もうぜ!DRAGON BALL 世界で一等　スリルな秘密 探そうぜ!DRAGON BALL 世界で一等　愉快な奇跡 この世は　でっかい宝島 そうさ今こそAdventure! 掴もうぜ!DRAGON BALL 世界で一等　スリルな秘密 探そうぜ!DRAGON BALL 世界で一等　愉快な奇跡 この世は　でっかい宝島 そうさ今こそAdventure! |-| Original (Rōmaji)= Tsukamou ze! DORAGONBOORU Sekai de Ittou SURIRU na Himitsu Sagasou ze! DORAGONBOORU Sekai de Ittou Yukai na Kiseki Kono Yo wa Dekkai Takarajima Sou sa Ima koso ADOBENCHAA! Mune wakuwaku no Ai ga Gisshiri Iro toridori no Yume ga Dossari Kono Yo no Dokoka de Hikatteru Soitsu Mitsuke ni Yukou ze BOOI Youkai Henge mo Buttobashi Kumo no MASHIN de Kyou mo Tobu no sa RETTSU TORAI TORAI TORAI Makafushigi Sora wo Kakenuke Yama wo Koe RETTSU FURAI FURAI FURAI Dai Bouken Fushigi na Tabi ga Hajimaru ze Te ni irero! DORAGONBOORU Sekai de Ittou Tegowai CHANSU Oikakero! DORAGONBOORU Sekai de Ittou Ika shita Monogatari (DORAMA) Kono Yo wa Dekkai Takarajima Sou sa Ima koso ADOBENCHAA! Karada Ippai Yuuki Bisshiri Hitomi Ippai Egao Nikkori Gokuu wa Mujaki na Chousensha Dakedo PAWAA Hanpa ja nai ze JAN Ken PANCHI ni Kamehameha Donna Teki demo Kanai wa shinai RETTSU TORAI TORAI TORAI Makafushigi Niji no BURIJJI Kugurinuke RETTSU FURAI FURAI FURAI Dai Bouken Fushigi na Yume wo Mi ni Yukou Tsukamou ze! DORAGONBOORU Sekai de Ittou SURIRU na Himitsu Sagasou ze! DORAGONBOORU Sekai de Ittou Yukai na Kiseki Kono Yo wa Dekkai Takarajima Sou sa Ima koso ADOBENCHAA! Tsukamou ze! DORAGONBOORU Sekai de Ittou SURIRU na Himitsu Sagasou ze! DORAGONBOORU Sekai de Ittou Yukai na Kiseki Kono Yo wa Dekkai Takarajima Sou sa Ima koso ADOBENCHAA! |-| Inglés = I'm gonna get the dream, I'm gonna get the gleam Do you know treasures named the Dragon Ball(s)? I'm gonna get my chance, I'm gonna take (it) at once Do you know the wonders named the Dragon Ball(s)? I will go to look for the treasures in this world So it's time for adventure, let's explore right now! Heartbeat goes on, feel the love everywhere Colors of dreams, many dreams in the air Look for that spark and take in your hands Starting my journey, so let's go boys We can beat monsters for sure, win the fight Flying sky-high in control, ride a cloud today Let's try, try, try MAKAFUSHIGI Across the mountain, above the ocean blue Let's fly, fly, fly DAIBOUKEN Flying to the rainbow, flying towards the sun I'm gonna get the dream, I'm gonna get the gleam Do you know the stories named the Dragon Ball(s)? I'm gonna get my chance, I'm gonna take (it) at once Do you know the magic named the Dragon Ball(s)? Call out for my name, I am Son Goku Follow me to my adventure, let's explore right now! You know the power called Kamehame-ha You know the power called Jan-ken Punch I can get over any trouble that comes along Smile and cheer together, we're friends all the way! I'm gonna prove (to) myself, I'll never give it up This thrilling journey's gonna teach me to be strong Let's try, try, try MAKAFUSHIGI Across the island, above the valley deep Let's fly, fly, fly DAIBOUKEN Flying to the moon, flying towards the stars I'm gonna get the dream, I'm gonna get the gleam Do you know treasures named the Dragon Ball(s)? I'm gonna get my chance, I'm gonna take (it) at once Do you know the wonders named the Dragon Ball(s)? I will go to look for the treasures in this world So it's time for adventure, let's explore right now! I'm gonna get the dream, I'm gonna get the gleam Do you know treasures named the Dragon Ball(s)? I'm gonna get my chance, I'm gonna take (it) at once Do you know the wonders named the Dragon Ball(s)? I will go to look for the treasures in this world So it's time for adventure, let's explore right now! |-| EE.UU. y L.A. (Harmony Gold)= Get that Dragon Ball! Get that Dragon Ball! But don't you know to make a wish, you must possess them all? Seven magic balls! Hear the Dragon call! And feel the mighty magic of those sacred Balls. And then, one wish is yours As any wish at all! Danger! Daring! Deadly! Dragon! Zero is our Hero! Dragon Ball! (What'd you say?) He comes from away! Dragon Ball! (What'd you say?) He's here to save the day! Dragon Ball! Dragon Ball! Dragon Ball! Dragon Ball! Get that Dragon Ball! Gotta have them all! guys, lurking everywhere! Get that Dragon Ball! Gotta have them all! guys! They don't know at all! Watch as the villain falls In the bravest quest of all! Dragon Ball! Versiones Versiones de series y películas La primera versión fue usada en la serie desde el episodio 1 hasta el 101. También estuvo presente en las películas La Leyenda de Shenlong y La Bella Durmiente en el Castillo del Mal. Posteriormente se usó una segunda versión del episodio 102 hasta el 153, donde fueron modificadas algunas escenas, pero conservando intacta la música. En la película Gran Aventura Mística durante el opening muestran secuencias del entrenamiento de Goku y Krilin con el Maestro Roshi, conservando la letra y música de la primera versión. Versiones de especiales En el especial la Seguridad Vial de Goku lo muestran al final a modo de ending, donde conservan algunas escenas de la primera versión y le agregaron partes de dicho especial, la letra fue modificada. Lo mismo pasó con el Especial Cuerpo de Bomberos de Goku. Ninguno de los dos llegó a adaptarse o trasmitirse por Latinoamérica. Ver. 2005 En 2005 Takahashi fue llamado de nuevo para grabar una nueva versión de la canción con una composición completamente diferente, junto con otra re-grabación de Mezase Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Densetsu y Aoki Tabibito tachi que también realizó. No existe adaptación alguna de esa versión de "La Fantástica Aventura". Ver. 21st Century En 2008 se lanzó una versión inédita con arreglos musicales junto con una nueva versión también del ending Romance te puedo dar, con las mismas letras y los mismos cantantes. Aunque no a sido adaptada oficialmente, el proyecto DBFandub realizó esa versión en base a la letra que realizaron en versión extendida de está misma canción, regresando Luis y Marisa de Lille a sus puestos como intérpretes y coros respectivamente.Ver. 21st Century Personajes *Goku *Bulma *Oolong *Yamcha *Puar *Kame Sen'nin (Maestro Roshi) *Urigame *Shen Long Agregados en segunda versión *Krilin *Ten Shin Han *Chaoz *Yajirobe *Piano *Piccolo Daimao Transformaciones * Ozaru Objetos *Dragon Ball *Báculo Sagrado *Nube Kinton *Motocicleta *Jet Ardilla *Avión Lugares *Montaña Paozu *Casa del abuelo Gohan *Desierto del Diablo *Kame House *Castillo de Pilaf Agregado en la segunda versión *Castillo Real Galería 1° ver. Exclusivas 2° ver. Vídeos Versión de TV 1 thumb|center|300px Versión de TV 2 thumb|center|300px Versión extendida thumb|center|300px Curiosidades *Se desconoce como este tema, al igual que el ending que lo acompaña, fuera adaptado si para empezar la traductora de DB, Brenda Nava, empezó a traducir desde el capítulo 61 de la serie, cuando el estudio cambió de Producciones Salgado a Intertrack. Previamente a eso utilizaban la misma traducción del primer doblaje fallido, bajo el nombre de Zero y el dragón mágico, con unas alteraciones para que tuviera lógica. * El proyecto DBFandub hizo la versión extendida para Latinoamérica de la canción con la participación de Luis de Lille, Loretta Santini y Marisa de Lille nuevamente, está vez con Luis de Lille también como co-adaptador. *En un principio se desconocía quien cantó la canción en Latinoamérica, pero gracias al staff del proyecto DBFandub/Jurik Anison Latino, creado por Jurik von Lichtenstein (Alejandro Urbina Guerrero) se descubrió que se trataba del hermano de Marisa de LilleEl intérprete original de "La Fantástica Aventura" es Luis de Lille (cantante femenina profesional que además de destacarse por cantar todos los temas musicales en la serie de anime Sailor Moon también cantó dos temas de cierre en Dragon Ball {Romance te puedo dar y Sal de Ahí Magnífico Poder}). De esa forma se lo contactó con ayuda de su hermana y lograron grabar, pero antes al desconocerse quien la interpretó, César Franco hizo una versión con una letra diferente a pedido de DBFandubCésar Franco cantando La Fantástica Aventura, la cual se considera como una letra alterna y no oficial al no tener al cantante original. *Loretta Santini mencionó en una entrevista que Marisa de Lille le recomendó a su hermano para alguna de las canciones de Dragon Ball.Entrevista a Loretta Santini por Radio DBZ Latino *Luis de Lille dijo en una entrevista que él llegó a Dragon Ball por un llamado el día anterior al que fue a grabar, que ni siquiera le enviaron referencias, solo la letra y que practicó durante unas cuantas horas. También mencionó que nadie en México, ni él, sabía que era Dragon Ball al ser el primer doblaje que hicieron, pero que cuando se estrenó la franquicia empezó a seguirla como fan.Entrevista a Luis de Lille por Dubbing Zone **En la misma entrevista dijo "Lo importante, lo que refleja La Fantástica Aventura es que tú naces con un poder, pero ese poder si no tiene una misión entonces no serviría para nada: el chiste de esto es que tu misión en este caso, juntar las Esferas del Dragón en un principio, pero no es lo mismo juntarlas y ya para pedir el primer deseo de Bulma, que era tener novio. Totalmente absurdo, de repente se convierte en algo que puede cambiar el mundo, influenciar al mundo, por un pequeño cambio. Entonces ahí es donde yo sientó que Goku es mi héroe porque es un ser totalmente fuerte, es un guerrero obviamente, un saiyajin, de la clase guerrera más alta, pero es noble, es inocente. Yo creó que a partir del segundo deseo es cuando empieza a tener más sentido la serie, más allá de una simple aventura, una fantástica aventura, se empieza a convertir en 'Tienes un poder, tienes un propósito y lo tienes que lograr', porque de ese propósito depende que el mundo cambie de una forma compasiva y con amor, y el entendimiento hacia todas las cosas tan fuertes que están pasando en el mundo. Ahora si que necesitamos un héroe y nos trasmite a hacer, nos incita, a ser héroes cada uno de nosotros: todos queremos ser Goku ¿si o no?". **Cuando le preguntaron "¿Cómo a notado el contacto con los fans?", respondió "Para responder esa pregunta te la voy a responder con una anécdota: la primera vez que me invitaron a cantar en una convención ... pues yo iba con ciertas dudas, era así como 'He hecho miles de singles, he cantado muchísimas cosas', y de repente es como 'Hay ¿por qué quieren oír; que yo vaya cantar a un público está canción?' y ahí me di cuenta. De hecho la reacción fue tan increíble que me encantó, el hecho de que toda la gente cantará todo con humor; la canción, de que todos la corearán, de que me conocieran, me gritarán mi nombre y me animarán así, gente que yo pensé que no me conocía, me sentí en mi casa, me sentí en buenas manos, ósea, gente creativa, gente sana, gente linda, no sé, fue una impresión realmente muy fuerte que llenó así mi corazón, y dije 'wow". Pues ahora sí que respondiendo a tu pregunta, el contacto que he tenido con los fans en las convenciones a sido realmente espectacular, a sido increíble, a sido algo indescriptible, ósea, de ahí soy. Ese público me interesa, ese público lo quiero, por lo que me han demostrado, no tengo palabras realmente para expresar todo el amor y el cariño, y la dedicación y la clavadez con la gente que está ahí demostrando su yo, su yo niño como adulto, es algo mágico". *La canción se puede encontrar en el disco "La Fantástica Aventura" de Luis de Lille, junto con los temas "Ganador", "Persiguiendo Sueños", "Lobo Solitario", "Cha-La Head-Cha-La", "El Poder Nuestro es", "El Viento Azul de ESPERANZA", "La Poderosa Fusión", "EL COMBATE FINAL", "Mi Corazón Encantado", "Chouzetsu☆Dynamic!" y el opening "Tatakae Otaking" del ova documental "Otaku no video".Disco de Luis de Lille *Los cantantes Ricardo Silva (intérprete de Cha-La Head-Cha-La) y Adrián Barba (intérprete de El Poder Nuestro es y Ángeles Fuimos) hicieron sus versiones de la canción. El primero solo a cantado la versión tv,Ricardo Silva cantando los openings de DBRicardo Silva cantando el opening en vivo mientras que el segundo la hizo como parte de su disco "Mi versión de los hechos".Adrián Barba cantando La Fantástica Aventura Referencias Véase también Opening Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Openings